Wireless telecommunications systems sometimes employ the use of picocell radio nodes to augment the system's coverage area. Picocell nodes are telecommunication devices smaller than traditional base stations, or macrocell nodes, and typically have a smaller range. Picocells may be deployed in locales and situations demanding extra capacity, or in areas that experience poor signal quality with the telecommunications systems. Picocells encounter scalability issues that affect the ability to deploy them in great number, including operational overhead, network traffic management scalability, and hand-off performance. These issues are more pervasive than in a wireless system implemented with macrocells. Current distributed radio equipment solutions utilizing cascaded radios are typically cascaded over a dedicated transport media. The only traffic across the transport network may be the data exchanged between radio equipment and a controller.